The Gaming Campione
by Ethical Geek
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Kusanagi Godou wakes up one day and saw a hovering blue window in front of his very eyes! His life is changed all because this phenomenon and there was no way of going back, or is there? Who knows, with his discovery of the Gamer System, all possibilities are endless after all. The story begins a few weeks before the original storyline starts.


**You have slept for twelve hours. HP and MP completely restored.**

A blue box floating right in front of his very eyes was the very first thing that greeted Kusanagi Godou in the morning. And the only action he gave in response was blinking twice, because his mind was definitely thinking that he was downright hallucinating.

This was surely a figment of his imagination, he must've been playing too much games. Unfortunately for him, such thoughts were broken when he was greeted by the sudden appearance of a new box.

 **Welcome! As the Gamer, you are the main protagonist of your story. Feel free to meet new people, explore the world and discover the secrets being hidden from the eyes of the populace. Good luck and have fun!**

Godou wishing that he was still hallucinating simply rubbed his eyes, wanting the box to disappear. As he opened his eyes, he could only sigh in response. Seeing that the blue box was slightly transparent, he knew that it wasn't physically there.

A pinch of his cheek only reassured him that he was not high on drugs. And that he was not dreaming at all. "What's next, a tutorial?" He asked rhetorically but it seemed that the game wanted to mess with him.

 **New Quest!**

 **Tutorial for Newbies!**

 **Quest Details: You need to adjust to your new reality! This tutorial allows you to explore on how being the Gamer works! Unless you want to be identified as a crazy boy who talks to himself, finish the tutorial!**

 **Duration: N/A**

 **Quest Reward: 50 EXP, +1 INT, +1 WIS**

 **Quest Failure: [Insane] Status, Game Over!**

 **(Y) Yes (N) No**

One of his eyes twitched slightly in response when a huge quest window appeared in front of him, although a shiver was sent to his spine when he saw the consequences should he fail the tutorial. With his instincts screaming at him, wanting to save his life, his left finger automatically moved and pressed the **(Y)** button.

 **Quest Accepted!**

After that small notification, another huge window appeared.

 **Welcome to Tutorial! The first thing you need to understand is how to access the Gamer System. There are two types of Command: Hard and Soft. The Hard Commands are voice-initiated commands while the Soft Commands are thought-initiated commands. To move on the tutorial, think 'Continue'.**

'Continue.' Godou did so and he was greeted by a new window.

 **Good job! If you want to know what kind of commands fall under the Soft Commands, feel free to explore! The Tutorial won't be telling you!**

It seems that the gaming system was truly messing with him. Godou just gave a sigh as he waited for the game to continue.

 **Don't worry. I'll be messing with you forever!**

Another uncontrollable twitch happened on Godou's eye. 'Please Continue.'

 **Hard Commands on the other hand can only be activated by using your mouth and speaking them out. Don't worry about being notice, because I'm sure that you won't be idiotic to scream out your commands, since if you do, the public will obviously note you as delusional.**

Godou frowned. From what he could understand from the sentence, the system would make sure that he would be seen as a deranged, nonsense-spouting boy, which could only mean one thing. He won't be able to tell this phenomenon to anyone else.

 **Take a note though, Hard Commands may coincide with what you say wherever you are so don't be surprised if a window appears out of nowhere. Blame your idiocy!**

This time, Godou didn't hide the scowl on his face. He was downright irritated by the obnoxious gaming system who wants to mock him whenever it could.

 **The Main Menu lists the system features that you can currently use.**

 **Character  
Skills  
Inventory  
Relationships  
Quests**

 **Other features will be unlocked as you discover them in the future. For now, let's take a look at the Character Screen.**

"Character." A new window appeared. At the very top of the window, he could see his whole build, from the hair down to his feet. His whole figure was perfectly copied, not even a single speck of imperfection. Down below his avatar, he could see several numbers and texts that indicated his current status.

 **Kusanagi Godou  
Title: The Gamer  
Level: 5  
HP: 130/130 (2.4 HP Regen. Rate)  
MP: 143/143 (8 MP Regen. Rate)  
EXP: 0/620**

 **Strength: 15  
Dexterity: 11  
Vitality: 12  
Intelligence: 21  
Wisdom: 26  
Luck: ?**

 **Condition: Good  
Attribute Points: 0  
Funds: 12500 yen**

 **Status:  
[Injured Shoulder] - (–10 to Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality)  
[Loved by Lady Luck] - (Luck Constantly Changes)**

Godou could only stare at his status. It seems that the game took in account his daily exercises, his baseball career and everything that has happened to him. Though he did wonder how the hell he obtained that unbelievable status. Favored by the goddess of luck, really?

Well, having this bizarre occurrence happen in front of his very eyes was weird enough, so the chances of gods and goddesses existing? Probably delusional, but the chance of those myths existing was no longer unbelievable. For all he knew, one of those gods might be the reason why this was happening to him.

 **This is your profile page. You should get accustomed with this page as fast as you could, because you'll be seeing this page a lot!**

'Next.' A new window appeared, stating that the next words would be about the explanation of the various attributes listed in his profile screen.

 **Title – This is your current Title. Titles are obtained whenever you fulfill certain conditions and also grant bonuses depending on what title it is.**

 **Level – This is your current level. The numbers in the Level is the main way of measuring one's power. It can be increased by earning Experience Points (EXP). Levelling up increases your Maximum HP and MP, and also gives 5 points for you to distribute to your main stats.**

 **Experience Points (EXP) – This tells you how much experience you have collected. It also shows how much you need in order to move on the next Level. Experience Points can be gained from defeating others or accomplishing Quests.**

 **Health Points (HP) – Health Points shows how much damage you can accumulate before falling. As you take damage, your current HP will be lowered. If it drops to zero, you will die. You can also recover HP by resting, using items or by sleeping.**

 **Mana Points (MP) – Mana Points are used whenever you activate skills. As you continue on using skills, your current MP will drop. If it drops to zero, Health Points (HP) are use as a substitute instead. You can recover MP by using certain items, by resting or by sleeping.**

 **Regeneration Rate (Regen. Rate) – This affects how much HP and Mp you always recover passively per minute.**

Godou nodded in response. Being quite a good player in games, he already noticed several of these terms which were quite standard in games. 'Next.'

 **Strength (STR) – Strength affects how physically strong you are and this attribute affects how hard you can swing something, how much weight you can lift, and how many things you can fit inside your inventory.**

 **Dexterity (DEX) – Dexterity attribute affects not only your speed and reflexes, but also your body coordination, hand-eye coordination with weaponry, amongst other things.**

 **Vitality (VIT) – Vitality determines how tough you are, and this attribute affects your HP, the regeneration rate of your HP and even the resistance you have against ailments and illness.**

 **Intelligence (INT) – Intelligence shows how smart you truly are. This attribute affects your learning rate along with your MP and its regeneration rate. Most of active skills you will learn in the future are dependent on Intelligence.**

 **Wisdom (WIS) – Wisdom determines how you utilize the current knowledge you have. It will also affect your intuition, instincts, the regeneration rate of your MP and many more.**

 **Luck (LUK) – Luck determines many things in life. It might influence anything. From random items to encounters and chances, luck will always be a factor that is needed to be considered.**

 **Attribute Points – This shows how much points you can use for your main attributes.**

 **Funds – Exactly what it means. This shows how much money you currently have. The default currency of Japan is Yen.**

Godou continued on taking in all of the information written in the blue window. Everything that was displayed here will be needed if he wanted to at least use this gaming system with full seriousness. Since he had been indulging himself in games ever since his injury, it won't be hard for him to adapt this new occurrence. After all, everything was similar to the standard RPG games.

 **Condition – This determines your current shape, whether tired or not. This directly affects any of your performance.**

 **Status – This shows exactly your current statuses, from physical status to the non-physical and mental ones. It can be anything from injuries to ailments and even internal statuses such as [Weak Constitution] and many more. As you move forward in the game, you will notice other ways of obtaining not only negative statuses, but also positive ones.**

He had already figured that out. The game took in account his injury as well.

 **To find out more about any particular status, simply use a Soft Command and state the Status' name.**

'Injured Shoulder.'

 **Injured Shoulder – An injury Kusanagi Godou acquired during his training for his second upcoming participation in the World Series. After his injury, he was removed from the roster of the Japanese representatives and he himself stopped advancing his baseball career. As long as you have this status, Strength, Dexterity and Vitality will never increase.  
(–10 to Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality)**

As he finished reading the description, Godou simply shrugged it off since he had long accepted what happened to him. At first, he was distraught. After all, he treated baseball as one of his future careers but ever since his injury, he had long gave up on becoming a pro.

But the thought of having a surgery was now appealing to him. He did not want to become weak all because of this injury. Deciding to ponder on these thoughts later on, he simply moved on.

'Loved by Lady Luck.'

 **Loved by Lady Luck – For some unknown reasons, Kusanagi Godou is favored by a goddess of luck. Due to this status, his luck constantly changes, from 1, 100 or perhaps even 1000. Fortunately for him, most of the times his luck fluctuates, it often ends in a very high number.  
(Luck Constantly Changes)**

He didn't know what to feel with the [Loved by Lady Luck], seeing that it was probably the reason why he won whenever he was forced to participate in any gambling games during the Kusanagi New Year family reunion.

Regardless, he didn't ponder on such thoughts too long and just decided to continue. 'Next.'

 **Tip: Main attributes can be increased in many other ways besides allocating points. Tutorial-chan won't be telling you on how to increase your attributes so try to discover them on your own. Also, be sure to spend your points considerately, since as the higher your attributes go up, the harder it is to improve them naturally.**

He could only sigh as he finished reading the window. The gaming system even gave a mere tutorial an affectionate suffix! He also took in everything regarding his points. Even without the game saying it, he was already planning on saving his points before using them.

 **Shut up, you damn smartass! Just let Tutorial-chan do her thing!**

Godou only blinked when the sudden notification greeted him. It even has several emoticons that displayed the game's anger. The game even gave the fuckin' tutorial a gender! At first, he just thought that the game was interacting normally, but this time, the thought of the gaming system being sentient came in his mind.

He just sighed before moving on. Pressing the **X** button at the upper right side of the notification window, he simply thought of 'Next.' And a new blue box appeared.

 **Let us return to the Main Menu.**

'Back.'

 **Character  
Skills  
Inventory  
Relationships  
Quests**

 **Now that we're finished on discussing about your Character page, let's try accessing the Skills page.**

"Skills." As he finished these words, a new window appeared.

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamer's Mind – Level: MAX  
Gamer's Body – Level: MAX  
Reading – Level: 4  
Observe – Level: 1**

 **This is your skill list! As you keep playing, your skill list will grow larger. Because of that reason, you are free to modify the page according to your liking.**

That was quite intriguing for Godou. He could arrange the skills in a very organize manner. He started by creating a small menu for Combat, Physique and Utility and categorizing them in an alphabetical manner. Placing the [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] in the Physique menu, he then placed the [Reading] and [Observe] skills in the Utility menu.

 **You have increased your WIS by 1 because of your decision of keeping the Skill List organized! Be thankful to Tutorial-chan!**

"Hai hai." Godou muttered in a despondent tone as he closed the notification window. It was common sense after all. One would always prefer a very organized list rather than a messy one so he really didn't felt the need of thanking anyone.

 **You're a damn bastard, you know that!? Tutorial-chan is working hard on helping you, yet you're not acknowledging any of her work!**

'I don't need you ranting on me so move on. Next.'

 **To find out more about a particular Skill, Soft Command its name.**

'Gamer's Mind.'

 **Gamer's Mind – Passive – Level: MAX  
Description: This skill allows Kusanagi Godou to perceive reality as a video game. As such, the user can calmly think through any situations in a logical manner. Grants [Immunity] to Psychological Effects.**

"That certainly explains why I'm not even bothered by this at all." Godou mused, having realized that he was treating the whole phenomenon as a mere game. Quickly exiting the Skill Details, he continued on the next skill.

'Gamer's Body.'

 **Gamer's Body – Passive – Level: MAX  
Description: Kusanagi Godou's body functions as if he is in a video game. Due to this status, all HP, MP, and any ailments and effects are recovered after sleeping.**

"Neat." Godou exclaimed with a slightly delighted tone. This skill would apparently allow him to function himself down to exhaustion and after sleeping, he would be perfectly fine without any muscle sores. Nothing at all!

'Reading.'

 **Reading – Passive – Level 4  
Description: From simple understanding of gibberish words up to complex writings, mankind has learned on communicating through others by writing and reading. This skill allows Kusanagi Godou to turn any writings into a [Skill Book] with a 5.2% chance. **

Godou let out a thoughtful hum. A skill that allows him to change any books into a [Skill Book] would definitely be useful, despite its limitations.

'Observe.'

 **Observe – Active / Passive – Level 1 – 10 MP  
Description: After countless amounts of observation, this skill was created. [Observe] allows Kusanagi Godou to gain information on any object or being. Active usage of the skill increases the amount of information observed. Higher level increases the amount of information given during use.**

[Observe] was not free to use, costing 10 MP whenever he tries to activate it. But the passive effect was enough. With no longer any skills to check, he simply thought of 'Next.'

 **Tip: Skills are levelled up by continuous usage. Just like with your attributes, Skills are much harder to develop whenever they are increased. Skills can be created by performing Special Actions. These can be anything from mundane actions to specialized training or by simply experimenting.**

Godou made note of those words. He'll have to test several actions later. Increasing his skills is surely beneficial for his use. 'Next'.

 **Go back to the Main Menu.**

He did.

A new window appeared and it had his build just like the one in the Character page. Down below his projected body, he could see several words that indicated his currently equipped items. There were also several boxes after his equipped items.

 **This is your Inventory! Just like the Skills Page, the Inventory is also capable of being customized!**

After that advice, Godou moved. He created several menus, [Weaponry], [Armour], [Consumables], [Accessories], [Key Items], and [Etc.].

A gulp went down to his throat when he realized that he was adapting to this quite well. He even made a menu solely meant for weapons. [Armour] can be defined as what he was wearing but he couldn't say the same to the [Weaponry] menu. He knew that he was mentally preparing to what would happen in the future but the fact that he indeed is preparing didn't escape his mind.

 **The Items you currently have equipped cannot be changed in the Equipment Screen. The window only serves to show what you currently have. What you are wearing is currently your equipped items, so pick carefully.**

 **Pajama Shirt - Durability – 6/10**

 **Pajama Pants - Durability – 6/10**

After he finished viewing his equipment, he closed the Equipment Screen and a new notification window appeared.

 **Let's go back to the Main Menu and Visit the Relationships Menu.**

Godou simply nodded as he went back to the main menu. "Relationships."

Two new windows that appeared were quite simple in appearance but one of them didn't stop disturbing him. Why? Because what he was seeing was akin to those of dating sim games.

Centered in the very top of the window was his face. Down below, were two separate menus, [Pure Relations] and [Romantic Relations].

In the [Romantic Relations] menu, he could see two familiar faces located at the center of the menu. There were also bars at the right side of the faces and an empty space at the left side.

 **Welcome to the [Romantic Relations] Menu! This will show you how much reputation you have with other people. As you can see, on the left side of every faces is the portion that shows how much one hates you. At the right side is the portion that shows how much one loves you.**

 **|Negative Feelings| |Name| |Positive Feelings|**

 **|0%| Kusanagi Shizuka |75% Love (Baka Onii-chan)|  
|0%| Tokunaga Asuka |70% Love (Baka Godou)|  
|0%| Kouzuki Sakura |40% Like (Godou-kun)|  
|15% Hate| ? |5% Like (Interesting Human)|**

Godou felt like he was hit by a truck when he saw the very first face in the [Romantic Relations] menu.

He didn't hate Shizuka, in fact he loves her so much, even more than his parents. But the mere thought of incest was definitely foreign in his mind and didn't stop him from being appalled at the notion of being in a romantic relationship with his little sister. He loves Shizuka, just like how a brother loves his little sister. He definitely did not like her in a romantic way. Period.

Asuka on the other hand was an okay friend in his book. Despite the fact that the girl was always chiding him whenever she finds faults on anything he had done, she was still a precious childhood friend. He likes her, but definitely not in the romantic way.

The last one in the menu surely intrigued him. The face was quite blurred but he was sure that it was a beauty at first glance. If what this menu displayed truly is correct, the girl surely hates him.

Regardless, the thought of his sister liking him that way was quite disturbing, as he didn't even thought of imagining such notion. He just hoped that this 'Like' Shizuka held for him was the brotherly love, not the romantic one.

Oh, who was he kidding? Shizuka's name was placed in the [Romantic Relations] menu. There's no way that her love for Godou was simply brotherly.

 **At least you finally knew that your childhood friend loves you! It was quite irritating to see a dense idiot like you prancing around other girls while she burns in jealousy, silently cursing any girls you're close to.**

"You know what? Just shut up and proceed." He muttered as he thought of 'Next', wanting to move on without thinking too much of Asuka and Shizuka. Doing so would only make it easier for him to remove that chart out of his mind.

 **The menu below the [Romantic Relations] is the [Pure Relations]. In this menu, you will see some people you are acquainted to and their current impression on you. Just like the menu above, the right side shows how much they like you and the left side shows how much they hate you.  
**

 **|Negative Feelings| |Name| |Positive Feelings|**

 **|0%| Kusanagi Ichirou |100% Like (My Disciple)|  
|0%| Kusanagi Mayo |75% Like (My Idiot Son)|  
|20% Dislike| Kusanagi Genzou |65% Civil (Idiot Son)|  
**

"Wow, it's good to see how much my own father dislikes me." Godou muttered sarcastically as he observed the current charts in front of him. Sure, he may not like his own father that much, but he still worried for his wellbeing. To think that his father did not even like him, it bothered him.

'Next.'

 **Only one menu left and you'll finish the explanations given by Tutorial-chan! Be thankful to her after you accomplish your quest!**

Pressing the **X** button of the sudden pop-up, a new text appeared in front of him.

 **Go back to the Main Menu and Pick Quests.**

He did and a new blue window appeared. The Quest menu was divided into two portions, one for the current quests, and another for the finished quest he was currently doing was listed under Current Quests.

 **Tutorial for Newbies!**

'Next.' He thought and he was greeted by an explanation regarding Quests and how it functions.

 **Quests are missions that is given to you in any possible situations, appearing anytime it wants so always be prepared. These can be anything at all, ranging from mundane chores up to attending events or even fighting. The rewards for completing the Quests are often beneficial. Although, take note of the fact that failing can have disastrous consequences so be sure to accept Quests that you can accomplish despite its risks.**

 **Now, to finish our Current Quest "Tutorial for Newbies!", close the Main Menu.**

The moment after Godou pressed the close button of the Main Menu, he heard beeping sound and was greeted by a new notification.

" **Tutorial for Newbies!" – Quest Complete!**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP, +1 INT, +1 WIS**

A separate notification appeared.

 **Due to your observations during Tutorial, [Observe] is levelled by 1!**

The effects of the Quest Rewards were immediate. Godou could feel his mind becoming clearer, making it possible for him to think more fluidly. Wisdom made his mind better, and Intelligence made his mind sharper.

He had so many questions that needed to be answered, so many things and experiments to try. While it might be quite a hassle for him, especially since he became lazy after his injury, he no longer would be bored by games. Might as well try everything he could.

Right now, Godou had a game that needs to be finished.

…

Hello fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I've been high on Gamer fics so I decided to create my own. Since I like the Campione novel, why not have Godou become a Gamer then?

I just hope that my grammar wasn't that bad and you guys enjoyed my first chapter. I'll appreciate any reviews, especially if they're constructive ones since they will improve my story and my writing.

See you guys and ladies next chapter!


End file.
